A Glance Into The Future
by SwtGrl525
Summary: Ron, Hermione and Harry enter a strange new world, a world they do not reconize, something unexpected, something called thier future. R/H and H/G
1. Chapter 1

"What are you two up to now?" Questioned Hermione Granger to her two best friends.  
  
"Nothing...nothing at all!" With a quick sweep of his hand Ron Weasley quickly hid something behind his back.  
  
"Please...like I didn't see that! Come on show it to me!"  
  
"You won't like it at all Hermione." Hermione and Ron's best friend Harry Potter warned.  
  
"That's ok, just show it to me already before I die out of curiosity." Hermione put her hands on her hips and made a pout.  
  
"Aw Harry this is to fun, I say we never show it to her."   
  
Harry laughed at Ron's comment, and Hermione started to protest.  
  
"Ok, Ok, hold your horses Hermione, we'll show it to you!" Ron took out the object from behind his back and placed it on the table. Harry and Ron sat down in the two chairs by the fire place and waited for Hermione's reaction.  
  
"A crystal ball, that's what you didn't want to show me, this rubbish." Hermione threw up her hands in disgust and looked at the two boys.  
  
"Well, you see...we know how much you hate divivitation, and we didn't want you to get upset and all...". Harry started cracking his knuckles nervously.  
  
"Harry stop doing that! Bad habits are hard to break and the longer...".  
  
Ron cut in quickly to save Harry from one of Hermione's lectures, "Anyway back on the subject of the crystal ball...." He didn't really want to get back on the subject and upset Hermione but she was beginning to get into her lecture with such force it was scaring Harry.  
  
"Oh yeah, so are you going to tell me what you were doing with the crystal ball? How did you get it? Did the Professor just give it to you?" Hermione asked with a smirk.  
  
Ron started mumbling something with his head down and Harry looked the other way.   
  
"Tell me"! Hermione yelled, the remaining people in the common room, mostly older students, turned to look at her and she blushed a deep red.  
  
"You see...me and Harry thought it would be interesting to you know see our future or something...so we figured like maybe the Professors ball might work better or something....so we kinda took it...we'll give it back Hermione...you know we will". Ron continued looking down at his hands.  
  
Hermione let out a gasp, "Of the most stupidest things you two have done, I must say this once certainly tops the list. On top of it divivitation is so fake, I can't believe you would waste your time on it".  
  
"Just because you don't like it Hermione...." Harry interjected.  
  
"Whatever, I don't care, but if you two get caught with that...."  
  
"We won't Hermione, don't worry so much." Harry said in a soft tone.  
  
Hermione stood up and started to head back to her dorm room when Ron came up from behind her.   
  
"Wait! I didn't get a good night kiss!" Ron gave a lopsided grin at her and put on his Weasley charm.  
  
Hermione laughed, and kissed Ron on the cheek. She could see Ron's ear tips turn slightly pink. She giggled and headed back up to her room.  
  
Ron headed back to Harry and sat down looking at the ball in front of him, pretending to examine it.  
  
Harry laughed, "Oh please, would you wipe that grin off your face. Honestly you should see yourself Ron." Still laughing Harry said, "Anyway I'm off to bed, it's getting late."  
  
Ron let out a yawn and stretched, "Where should I stash the ball?"  
  
"Stick it in the bottom of one of our trunks or something, or wrap it in my invisibility cloak better yet."  
  
"Ok, goodnight Harry."  
  
"Night Ron."   
  
Ron watched Harry descend up the steps to their room. It had already been a week of school, their 6th year, and Ron couldn't help but like the start of it already. Hermione had come over to the Burrow for the summer for the last two weeks with Harry. Hermione....he couldn't get her off his mind.  
  
They finally began a couple at the end of fifth year, and had admitted their feelings toward one another. The whole school was expecting it much to both his and Hermione's surprise. He just couldn't get over how wonderful she was, and how lucky he was to have her. Sure they still had their minor arguments, but nothing serious, plus making up was always the best part. Ron smiled at that thought and couldn't help but think of Hermione's kisses.  
  
Feeling sleep wash over him he stood up and picked up the ball and headed to the sixth years boys dormitory. Shutting the door quietly behind him he noticed Harry was already asleep as were Dean, Seamus and Neville, snoring loudly as usual.  
  
Opening Harry's trunk he took out the invisibility cloak and wrapped the crystal ball in it and put it back in the trunk. Closing it quietly not to wake the others he headed to the shower room. He grabbed his maroon towel, ragged and old, and turned on the water.   
  
The cool water felt refreshing and he let the water drown his thoughts. Hermione as usual flooded into his mind. Honestly, lately he couldn't help but wonder about his future, or in correct terms he liked to think of it as their future. It was unlike him, prankster and all, to be thinking such serious thoughts, but that was what Hermione did to him. He actually started doing his homework and studying, expect divivitation of course.  
  
He laughed out loud at the thought of divivitation and Hermione, and how poorly compatible they were. Putting the soap back on the rack and rinsing thoroughly he shut the shower off and stepped out. Wrapping the towel around him he looked at himself in the foggy mirror. He took his hand and rubbed it against the mirror, making it clearer. He had grown taller once again this summer, he was now 6'1, and poor Hermione was only 5'1, it was quite a ridiculous site, especially when they kissed. Ron blushed at his own thoughts and gave himself the once over. His muscles were bigger due to his quiditich obsession, he made the team last year as keeper and was absolutely ecstatic. He still couldn't get over it a year later.  
  
Letting out a happy sigh he stepped into his chudley cannon boxers and walked out of the shower room. Climbing into his bed which was located between Harry's and Neville's he pulled the comforter over him and dreamt of Hermione.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron awoke to a shaking of his shoulders. He grunted and turned over and swatted the person with his hand who was shaking him.  
  
"RON!"  
  
"Geroff", Ron mumbles and sat up quickly at the loud volume his name was being screamed at. He saw a fully dressed Harry and the rest of the guys still in bed. He grunted once more and laid down again.  
  
Harry threw the covers off him, "Ron, get dressed and get off your lazy arse."  
  
"Why?" Ron looked at his clock, "It's 6 in the morning and a Saturday Harry, are you crazy?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "No, but I want to use the crystal ball and see what we can do with it, without Hermione lecturing us about what rubbish it is."  
  
Ron sighed and saw noticed the ball tightly tucked under Harry's arm, "But it is rubbish...."  
  
Harry looked Ron in the eye, "And exactly who's idea was this in the first place?" Harry said impatiently tapping his foot.  
  
Ron grunted and got up, he walked over to his wardrobe and took out his robes and lazily put them on. Taking his comb he did a quick run through his hair and headed to the door.  
  
Now it was Ron's turn to be impatient, "You coming Harry?"  
  
Harry laughed, "Forgetting something Ron?"  
  
Ron shrugged and then felt the cold floor beneath his feet. Ron hit his head with his hand and laughed and went to his trunk and took out his shoes. Quickly putting them on he was out the door following Harry down to the common room.  
  
Much to their surprise they were not alone. In the armchair that sat next to the bookshelf was Hermione reading yet another book.  
  
Hermione heard the two boys and smiled and motioned for them to come over.  
  
"What are you doing up this early?" Harry asked quizzically.  
  
Hermione motioned to her book and continued, "I should be asking you two the same thing, especially you Ron, you never get up until at least 11 on Saturdays."  
  
Hermione then took notice of the crystal ball under Harry's arm and her lips made a round circle.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Your welcome to look at it with us Hermione." Harry said.  
  
"You both know how I feel about divivitation...."  
  
"Oh Hermione, you never know, maybe it will actually work. This is the one she kept in her closet, it's like sacred, she barley uses it, she preferres to look and admire it." Ron and Harry laughed.  
  
Hermione sighed, disappointed they had the nerve to steal it, but something from divivitation neverless, a complete and utter waste. Putting down her book, a very thick one, she cleared the small table in front of her.  
  
Harry and Ron took it as a yes and placed the crystal ball on it.  
  
"Ok you two, now what?"  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
Harry took the crystal ball and proceeded to make a joke of it, "Oh great crystal ball, show us our future and what is in store for us!" Violently shaking his arms around his head.  
  
The three burst into a fit of giggles and could not stop until finally Hermione cut in.  
  
"Guys people will be awake soon, if you want to do this, do it now."  
  
Ron took his wand out and tapped it lightly on the crystal ball as he had seen the professor do so many times. A spark of red floated out of the wand and the three stood back shocked. Ron and Harry had never seen anything like that in class. Smoke started poring from the ball and fog began to surround it.  
  
The three looked at each other in amazement and all the sudden the three felt very dizzy. Ron felt his head go light and he reached for Hermione's hand. Harry's stomach felt queasy and no more then a moment later were their feet lifted off the ground and the three sucked right into the crystal ball.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny Weasley came down the stars from the 5th years girls dormitory, she had thought she heard a bang in the common room, but was apparently wrong. She looked around and saw no one and nothing out of the ordinary. She did not notice the crystal ball smoking on the small table in the corner of the common room or a copy of Hogwart's : A History, her best friends favorite book, laying forgotten on the floor.  
  
A/N : Thanks for reading, please review. If you like N Sync check out my other stories, the one i am currently working on is called legal romance. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : This is the future.....  
  
Twenty-three year old Hermione Weasley poured herself a mug of coffee and sat down at the kitchen table awaiting the arrival her husband. He had taken the children to quiditch practice with him, he played keeper for the Chudley Cannons, and was still not home. He was supposed to arrive home at 5 and it was now 6: 30.  
  
Hermione sat watching the clock tick with worries washing through her mind as she heard the click of the door and a cry of laughter. Relieved, Hermione let out a sigh and went to the door to meet her husband and kids.  
  
She put her hands on her hips and was about to say something when she noticed a box of chocolate frogs in five year old Austin's hands and a sugar quill poking out of three year old Alexandria's mouth.  
  
Hermione sighed and bent down to pick up the little girl, kissed Austin on the cheek and gave a smile to her husband.  
  
"Hermione...I had too....they wanted it so badly, and when Austin started reciting all the moves and plays I made I was so proud of him....".  
  
Hermione laughed, "Ron, just owl next time, I was worried out of my mind."  
  
Ron nodded and kissed his wife on the forehead gently and rested his head against hers and whispered something lightly to her.  
  
Hermione giggled outloud and nodded her head yes as Austin started pulling on her shirt.  
  
"Yes sweetie?"  
  
"Is James coming over to play. I want to show him my new broom."  
  
Ron beamed with pride and a smile came over his face, Austin really was taking a liking to quiditch and he couldn't be happier about it.  
  
"Not tonight sweetie, go wash up and we will have a late dinner, and wipe the chocolate off your face, scrub good."  
  
The little boy nodded and Hermione turned to Ron, "I'm going to take Alexandria to her room and wash and change her, put her to bed early, she looks awful tired."  
  
Ron nodded in response, "Maybe we should put Austin to bed early too...." He gave a lopsided grin and his ear tips turned red; old habits never die.  
  
Hermione smiled flirtatiously at him and headed up the stairs to find an already dressed Austin in his Chudley Cannon pj's,  
  
"I'm not hungry mummy, I had chocolate, I'm tired...."  
  
Hermione nodded, "I'll tuck you in, let mer just get your sister settled first, get out a story you would like to hear ok?"  
  
The little boy smiled and ran back into his room.  
  
Hermione headed to the bathroom, undressed the little girl and put her in her pink nightgown. She washed Alexandria's face and helped her brush her teeth.  
  
"Mummy?"  
  
"Yes hunny?"  
  
"I sweepie."  
  
Hermione smiled, "I know, you had a long day, let's get you to bed." She carried the tired little girl into her bedroom and put her in her bed. Pulling the covers lightly up to her chin, she kissed her goodnight and closed the door behind her.  
  
Hermione headed to Austin's room to read him a story. The five year old was sitting in bed with a book in his hand ready to be read too. He enjoyed reading just as much as his mother.  
  
Hermione looked at the book, "The Magic Muggle".  
  
"This one again hunny? Didn't we just read it last night?"  
  
The little boy nodded, "Pwease Mummy, I liked it a lot!"  
  
Hermione nodded and read the entire story, it was short and took her no more than 5 minutes of reading before the boy was sound asleep. She bookmarked the page and put the book on his nightstand. She kissed his temple, turned out the lights and left the room quietly.  
  
Ron was waiting for her in the kitchen.  
  
"What do you want for dinner?"  
  
"Well there are other things I'd rather do...." Ron stated with a grin grabbing Hermione around the waist.  
  
Hermione laughed out loud, "Ron turning down food?!"  
  
"Anytime for you!"  
  
Ron bent down to kiss her just as a crash was heard in the next room. The two looked at each other quizzically and headed to the living room.  
  
Three teenagers stood in the room, but not just any, but a younger version of Hermione, Ron and Harry. The two adults looked at each other shocked as the three teens seemed to be comprehending where they were.  
  
The adult Ron spoke up and cleared his throat, "Um...." But before he could continue the teenage Hermione cut in.  
  
"I don't know how we got here, but it's those two's fault." Turning to the boys she said, "I knew this was a bad idea, now look what happened...."  
  
The young Ron silenced her by placing his hand on her arm and looked up at the two adults. He nor the others were not ignorant, and most definitely noticed the resemblance. The young Ron was obviously looking at an older version of himself and Hermione.  
  
"You see we were kinda fooling around with the Professors crystal ball and somehow we ended up here." The teenage Ron explained.  
  
The elder Hermione looked shocked and dazed, but stood poised and tried to remain calm.  
  
"I will contact Dumboldore, he will know what to do." With that said the adult Hermione left the room to owl Dumboldore.  
  
The elder Ron looked at the three teenagers, "So you three came here from the past..."  
  
Harry shook his head, "No we came from the present into the future."  
  
Both Rons shook their heads in confusion at the same time and the four laughed out loud as they all became more relaxed.  
  
"Don't worry guys, I'm sure that Dumboldore will know what to do, sit down and relax, that mush have been some weird trip you had here." The elder Ron stated.  
  
The three teens nodded in response and sat down on the couch, Ron holding Hermione's hand. A few minutes past as the older Ron decided to break the silence.  
  
"So what year are you guys in?"  
  
"Sixth." The three responded at the same time.  
  
Hermione looked around at her surroundings, this was her future, her and Ron's future.  
  
"Are we married?!" Hermione asked a little to eagerly to the older Ron.  
  
The young Ron blushed and his ears turned a bright pink and Harry stifled a laugh as did the older Ron.  
  
"Yes, we are, and we have two little ones as well."  
  
Hermione was just about to ask their sex, names and ages but the older Ron beat her too it.  
  
"Austin Tyler is five and Alexandria Elizabeth is three."  
  
Hermione nodded satisfied with the names her future self had picked out.  
  
The teenage Ron on the other hand sat nervously on the couch, had he not just been thinking about this the other night. He rubbed his temples lightly in a circle with his thumb trying to make his headache go away.  
  
Ron was about to say something, but quickly changed his mind. Hermione looked at him curiously and he continued, "What's our jobs?"  
  
The elder Ron laughed, "Keeper for the Chudley Cannons". At this the teenage Ron let out a loud yelp and couldn't help but smile proudly.  
  
The elder Ron continued, "Along with Harry as the seeker of the Chudley Cannons". Harry smiled a grin and the two young boys high fived one another.  
  
Hermione looked eagerly at the older Ron waiting for him to tell her what her future job was when the elder Hermione came in.  
  
"He should be hear shortly. I sent the letter with Errol Jr."   
  
The young woman headed toward the couch to sit near her husband."  
  
"Weird huh?" The older Hermione said with a smile on her face, 'Don't worry, you know Dumboldore he will figure something out...plus this has got to be weird for you guys, to see your future and all."  
  
The three Hogwart's students nodded and the teenage Hermione was just about to ask her older self what her job was when Dumboldore popped in the room with a loud bang.  
  
The headmaster was older now, his beard grayer and longer, but still as clever and smart as ever.  
  
The professor looked at the five and a small grin appeared on his face and he let out a laugh.  
  
The five looked at him curiously.  
  
He turned to the two adults, "I knew this was coming, that you would have visitors from your past, due to the fact that this repeated when you yourselves were young, like a reoccurring cycle. I had performed memory charms on you so you would not remember. Unfortunately my past self does not know what is happening and is very lost, but I do, for it is I that get these youngsters back into their time period."  
  
He now turned his attention to the three students, "You should have known better not to take that crystal ball...."  
  
He was cut off my the young Hermione about to say something but put up his hand to stop her, "Don't worry Hermione I know you did not take it."  
  
A relived sigh came from the young Hermione as Dumboldore continued to speak.  
  
"The divivitation professor does not own that crystal ball, it is mine, and I let her use it on occasion, but she keeps it locked up for me. It is very rare and unique, in that fact it takes you to another time period, one that is wanted to be seen by the viewer. Here, all three of you were inclined to see your future, so that is where it took you."  
  
"But Headmaster", the young Hermione continued, "Why is Harry with us and not in his own future."  
  
"Because Harry is part of your future my dear."  
  
The young Hermione nodded and the elder Hermione cut in.  
  
Both Ron's looked at each other and smiled, so typical of Hermione to ask to many questions.  
  
"How will they get back?" The elder Hermione inquired.  
  
"It is quite simple, they will return the same way they came, by the crystal ball, but unfortunately the ball will not let them back until they have solved what they have came for. You see the crystal ball does not just let anyone through. It lets only those who have something to discover, something that will make them realize something that will help them in the time period that they have settled in. And until they discover that they can not go back."  
  
This time Harry interrupted, "How will we know when we have discovered what is we came here for".  
  
The young Ron cut in, "Does it have to do with Voldermont?" Hermione grabbed Ron's hand at the sound of the name.  
  
Dumboldore shook his head, "Voldermont was defeated In your seventh year by Harry himself."  
  
Harry looked up at the headmaster and Dumboldore gave him a reassuring look that calmed Harry down.  
  
"But Headmaster, you must know what is we need to discover, if this has repeated itself before." The young Hermione stated confidently.  
  
"I do, but unfortunately I cannot tell you, you must discover it on you own."  
  
"So what does it have to do with then, if not Voldermont?" The young Ron   
asked.  
  
"The matter that you are to discover has only to do with one thing, love."  
  
A/N : Thanks for reading, now see that little blue box down there, click it and review! 


End file.
